Landscape systems comprising stakes and bender boards, pliable boards and the like are often used to separate lawns and planting beds. Such systems are generally used to prevent the growth of grass or weeds from specified areas and to define separate areas of landscaping. In general, several stakes are positioned into the ground in pre-selected spots. An edging board, bender board, or other pliable board is then coupled with the stakes to form a border. Typically, fasteners are required to secure the edging board to the stake. Fasteners may include nails, screws, rivets, clips or the like that are inserted directly into the board or through apertures or pilot holes within the stake and coupled with the edging board.
Although systems have been developed which may obviate the need for fasteners, such systems have other disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention. One disadvantage of such systems is that the stake cannot be properly driven into the ground without subjecting the stake and edging board to stress which could result in breakage, deformation or cracking of the stake and edging board.
Inserting the stake into the ground to its proper depth may result in damage to the edging board and/or stake. In current systems, the edging board may become damaged because a downward force needs to be applied to the stake and edging board unit in order to drive the stake into the ground. If the force is applied directly to the edging board, the edging board may become damaged. The damaged edging board is more susceptible to cracking or splitting which reduces the ability of the edging board to maintain the border and overall aesthetics. If the force is applied directly to the stake, the stake may bend, crack, or split. This may result in the landscape edging board not being securely held in place.
Accordingly, an improved landscaping stake that can secure an edging board without the use of fasteners would be considered useful. In addition, a system and method for insertion of landscaping stakes which prevents damage to the stake and edging board would be considered useful.